


X-Men Poly Fluff

by graytheglowinggay



Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [10]
Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends With Benefits, Height Differences, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, McDonald's, Mentions of conversion therapy, Metamours to Lovers, Multi, Nightmares, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing Clothes, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Superhero kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: A dump for my polyamorous fluff nonsense. If you want plot, don't come here. If you want men cuddling and generally being cute, step right up. Each of the chapters is stand-alone, and tags will be added as chapters are written.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Christian Frost, Bobby Drake/Julio Richter, Bobby Drake/Kyle Jinadu, Bobby Drake/Logan, Bobby Drake/Logan/Scott Summers, Bobby Drake/Scott Summers, Bobby Drake/Shatterstar, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Bobby Drake, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Bobby Drake/Kyle Jinadu, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Kyle Jinadu, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Shatterstar, Julio Richter/Shatterstar, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693336
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Jean-Paul/Bobby/Kyle, Cuddling

At night, Jean-Paul was a furnace. Kyle was used to this, though it had meant that when they first started sharing a bed on a regular basis, Kyle had to switch from his usual pajamas to just sleeping in boxers. It was quite nice in the winter, though, especially considering how cold Canada could get. However, just when Kyle thought he had gotten used to his husband and his sleeping habits, Bobby Drake was added to the mix. While Jean-Paul was naturally hot, Bobby was cold. It wasn’t his fault— in fact, he tried his best to control his powers to make himself at least tolerable to touch— but when he was asleep, he was far less successful at maintaining control. So sleeping next to Bobby was quite cold. At least he didn’t freeze the bed. However, between Bobby on his left and Jean-Paul right, his temperature was almost normal. Oh well. We all make sacrifices for those we love.


	2. Rictor/Shatterstar, Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shatterstar has unusual sleeping habits.

Though Shatterstar looked like a human, and in most ways resembled one, there were small things about him that reminded Rictor of his boyfriend’s extra-dimensional origins. One of those was the fact that Shatterstar needed a fraction of the sleep that a human needed, and so he only slept for a few hours a night, if that. Though Rictor knew that Shatterstar didn’t like doing things that he considered to be a waste of his time, it made him feel lonely to fall asleep with Shatterstar by his side and wake up to find him gone. So he told him. And the next morning, he woke up and Shatterstar was still there. Not asleep, but awake and watching over the room, almost like a soldier keeping guard. Come to think of it, that was probably how he imagined what he was doing. It was certainly a bit strange, but Rictor was used to strange. He was just happy to not be alone in the morning.


	3. Kyle/Bobby, Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle didn't expect that he and Bobby would find such a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more T than GA, but I didn't want to change my entire work to reflect that when this is all meant to be fairly tame.

When Kyle first suggested that Jean-Paul divulged his feelings to Bobby, Kyle had expected the relationship to form a sort of V, with Jean-Paul being involved with both Bobby and Kyle, but the two of them not being involved with each other. Needless to say, this wasn’t how it ended up working out. Though they had remained uninvolved outside of shared encounters with Jean-Paul for the first few weeks, Kyle had begun to develop feelings for the ice-manipulating mutant. It was small things at first— the two of them exchanging an occasional kiss on the lips rather than on the cheek— but it evolved into far more. Kyle and Bobby found themselves making love with each other and each other alone, with Jean-Paul nowhere to be found— and it was beautiful. When Jean-Paul saw them making out for the first time, he didn’t say anything, just gave Kyle a wink and a smirk and carried on with his day.


	4. Scott/Logan, Height Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's canon height is 5'3". Do with this what you will.

Logan had always been short, hovering at around 5’2” or 5’3” for most of his life, depending on whether he had good posture— which he usually didn’t— or was wearing shoes with taller soles— which he usually was. Women being taller than him didn’t tend to bother him, as he was quite attracted to taller women, but men being taller than him absolutely did. Most men were taller than him, but some were taller than others. And Scott Summers was a full foot taller than him. It was the worst. Scott would muss up Logan’s hair, or rest his arm on his shoulder, and Logan would have to resist his every impulse to Scott’s face off. After all, he loved the man. Supposedly. At least it gave him an excuse to be the little spoon.


	5. Christian/Bobby, Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian Frost has nightmares. Bobby helps him. Pairing requested by @OberonsEarring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for brief mentions of conversion therapy.

Christian Frost couldn’t remember what it was like to sleep without nightmares. At least once every night he’d wake up screaming, whether it be memories of his father or conversion therapy or the psychiatric ward he’d been staying in up until recently. He hated to think about it, but his best sleep had happened when he was under sedation, where no nightmares could get to him. That was until he started sleeping with Bobby. Even though the other man wasn’t a psychic, he seemed to just know when Christian woke up what the latest nightmare had been about. A cold hand against his face to ground him and a strong embrace. Rambling in a low voice to give him something to focus on.  _ Breathe in, breathe out. You’re safe here now. You’re with me. _


	6. Logan/Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is usually under a lot of stress. Kurt helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit less obviously shippy, and can be read as platonic.

No rest for the Wolverine. One of the students had said it to him once as a joke, when he never had time to teach because he was bouncing around between different X-Men teams, all dealing with their own crisis situations. Now, again, it seemed to be ringing true. Yet another attack on the Xavier school had delayed spring break for two weeks, and it was his job to deal with a crowd of superpowered and stir-crazy teenagers. They couldn’t leave the campus, so day trips were out of the question, and many of the students were scared, homesick, or some combination of the two. It only took three days of overseeing board game hour to push Logan to the brink. He was near storming out of the classroom when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. _Take a break, Liebling. I can take care of this_. Logan nodded to Kurt and left for a much-needed drink and power nap.


	7. Bobby/Julio, Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Julio find something together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble with implied sexual content.

Bobby and Julio had not worked as a couple. This was apparent to them from the very first date. To be fair, it had been a rebound relationship for both of them, so they weren’t exactly going into it with the best chances of success. It had been a while before they ended up crossing paths again outside of X-Men work. Julio and Shatterstar had been invited by Kyle and Jean-Paul to come over for a dinner date, and as Bobby talked to Julio, he remembered how much he enjoyed talking to him. And when they moved to the bedroom, he learned how skilled the other man could be. When all was said and done, Bobby wanted to spend more time with Julio. What he felt for him wasn’t like what he felt for Jean-Paul or Kyle, but it was invigorating and fun. It was a different type of love, he supposed.


	8. Bobby/Shatterstar, Height Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets smothered in Mojo-warrior kisses.

Bobby Drake was not short. He was average height for an American, thank you very much, and it just happened that he constantly hung around very tall people. Like, for example, Shatterstar. His bones were hollow for some reason, which made him very light, and yet he was just as strong as, if not stronger than Bobby was. Shatterstar could pick him up, which was equal parts endearing and troubling. It certainly made him glad that Shatterstar was on their side. Sometimes, Bobby would find himself “captured for kisses” which simply meant that, in addition to picking him up, Shatterstar would shower Bobby in kisses. It was sweet if a bit overwhelming at times. If he ever asked, though, Shatterstar would set him down gently with an apology and a kiss on the forehead. He quickly grew to enjoy the attention. After all, not every guy caught the eye of a handsome warrior from another dimension.


	9. Jean-Paul/Kyle, Putting on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle didn't expect to be so into watching his husband with other men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more risque than some of the other ones.

When he and Jean-Paul had decided to open their relationship, one thing that Kyle hadn’t expected to be into was watching Jean-Paul being involved with other men; in particular, other superheroes. Kyle already knew he had it bad for superpowered hunks in tight uniforms, but he thought that the weakness would fade over time as he got older and eventually settled down and got married. When he and Jean-Paul started seeing more people, he found that his desires were nowhere near settled. His favorite to watch play with his husband was probably Shatterstar. The lithe and muscular warrior was an absolute delight in bed, and Kyle greatly enjoyed him even when he wasn’t the one being pleasured. Nothing was hotter than seeing his husband being treated right.


	10. Rictor/Shatterstar, Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shatterstar has his insecurities. Julio helps.

Shatterstar always told people that he knew he was attractive. Though he didn’t have Longshot’s superpowered charisma, people of all genders had found him very attractive throughout his life. Even with that track record, though, Shatterstar often found himself doubting his desirability, especially during the times that he and Rictor had been on a break. Not even whether he was physically attractive, really, but whether people actually wanted to be with him for more than just a single night. One night, he spilled it all to Rictor; the lights off so he couldn’t see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. And Rictor brushed the tears away, ever so gently, and reassured him in the softest tones; held him closely and held him tightly. 


	11. Bobby/Logan/Scott, Walking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby Drake didn't know that the classroom was occupied.
> 
> Based on a request by @OberonsEarring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sexually suggestive one. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Note 12/23/20: I now consider this chapter to be non-canonical in my greater X-Men shipping and the alternate universe I’ve crafted around it. It was a fun experiment, but given that one of my major ships now is Bobby/Daken, it makes this chapter a little bit awkward.

Bobby didn’t want to think of himself as a voyeur. Because he wasn’t. Yes, he liked looking at attractive men; who didn’t? It just happened that sometimes, his viewing of said attractive men was by accident. He didn’t know that the classroom was being occupied— it was the lunch hour, and teachers and students alike were mostly in the cafeteria or in the courtyards. He also didn’t know that the classroom was occupied by Logan and Scott. He also didn’t know that the classroom was occupied by Logan and Scott, who were engaging in… various activities. He stood in the doorway for an embarrassingly long length of time before Logan noticed him. A wink and a beckon, and he soon joined them. Not quite what he had expected to happen that day, but sometimes you just got lucky.


	12. Jean-Paul/Bobby/Kyle, Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle thinks that Bobby is far too needy.

Unlike his husband, Kyle didn’t always speak his mind on things. He usually would try to assess a situation first before he said anything. All that being said, Bobby was a bit of a needy bitch at bedtime. He insisted on being the middle spoon, even when Kyle had called it at dinner time, and respecting dibs was something he hoped Bobby would respect, but he’d give Jean-Paul puppy eyes and get him to cave. And when Bobby wasn’t the middle spoon, he’d steal all the blankets and even try to take Kyle or Jean-Paul’s pillows. Once Kyle woke up with no blankets and no pillows, and he looked over to see that Bobby had taken all of them. He was spooning Kyle’s pillow instead of Kyle himself. Who did that kind of thing? Bobby was really lucky that he was so cute… and funny… and hot… and strong… and nothing was ever gonna change, was it?


	13. Rictor/Shatterstar, Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julio tries to teach his boyfriend how to cook.

Rictor loved his super-warrior boyfriend deeply and dearly. He was blessed to have him in his life, and he couldn’t imagine his life without him. All that being said, Shatterstar couldn’t cook to save his damn life. Rictor didn’t know what combination of traits resulted in this issue, but it was a constant struggle to find ways to feed the two of them when Rictor didn’t feel like cooking. First, he thought microwave meals might be the solution, but after an unfortunate incident involving a tin-foil wrapped burrito, Rictor decided it wasn’t meant to be. Next, he tried to teach him how to prepare cold food, but that endeavor was abandoned after Shatterstar spent several hours preparing a fruit salad because he insisted on cutting all the fruit into identically-sized cubes. It looked cool, but it wasn’t in any way practical. Finally, he just told Shatterstar to order some food. Unfortunately, Shatterstar’s eyes were bigger than his stomach, as he ordered two 40-piece chicken nuggets from McDonald’s and proceeded to eat six of them before declaring himself “absolutely stuffed”. After eating chicken nuggets with nearly every meal for a week, Rictor decided that teaching Shatterstar to cook was a lost cause.


	14. Christian/Bobby, Sharing Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian Frost has more clothes than he could ever do anything with.

Christian Frost was easily the richest person Bobby had ever dated. It wasn’t even a contest, really. Not only was he wealthy, but he had been born wealthy, had grown up in the very lap of luxury as a member of the privileged Frost family. He had more of everything than he could possibly ever use or need, and that included clothes. He had a closet full of all the kinds of clothes he needed— or, indeed, ever would need— in a variety of colors and styles. He typically stuck to the whites and light colors that his sister wore, but he occasionally threw in a splash of color. When he and Bobby started seriously dating, the first thing Bobby did was raid his closet. Christian was only a slight bit taller than Bobby, so almost all the clothes fit him. At first, he stole smaller things— a shirt here, a pair of pants there— and Christian didn’t notice. It wasn’t until Bobby stole one of his monogrammed bathrobes that Christian actually noticed. Much to Bobby’s surprise, the other man thought it was cute. Every day, Christian would offer Bobby something new to wear from his wardrobe, and Bobby would wear it. Bobby didn’t even have to ask for a certain kind of clothes, they were always a good match.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking requests for this work, so if you have an X-Men m/m ship that you want to see featured, let me know. Chances are, I'll probably ship it too (provided it isn't incestuous/explicitly unhealthy/iffy age difference/the usual bad stuff).


End file.
